


Nobody Moves, Nobody Will Get Hurt

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica can't get Logan out of her head, or more to the point, Logan's exes out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Moves, Nobody Will Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/)**starxd_sparrow** for the beta. Title is from a We Are Scientist song by the same name. This is also the way my truly twisted head finally got at writing Logan/Madison in real time, so there's that for you. If none of that tells you much, this is angst of the emotional kick to your gut variety. Most of the dialogue is from the show to get the full effect.

Listening to Jeff discuss how he doesn’t pay attention to the people who fight while he works just pisses Veronica off.

Instead of focusing on the crap lead that Tina’s information has presented her, she tries to think of something else that will distract her from the O’Dell case.

_She’s been trying to ignore him all day. Except for his brief appearance to buy Blueberry Icees for he and Dick, she’s managed to succeed._

_Of course, that is until she finishes her shift at the FBLA booth and has time to wander around the Winter Carnival._

_It’s hard to ignore him when he has a willowy waif attached to his hip. They’re standing by the cotton candy machine, as he plays the innocent boy who would never hurt anyone._

__Unless you plant a bong in his locker, and he smashes your headlights. __

_Grabbing at the confection, he places it in his mouth, before placing a kiss on the other blonde’s forehead._

_Willing herself away, Veronica turns her attention to Jackie as the dunk tank begins in earnest._

_~*~_

_Proudly knocking on the door, she’s hoping that the last declaration out of his mouth is not a fluke of her imagination. He did say they were epic, right?_

_The door opens slowly, and he looks pained, hand held to his head. He’s confused, and so she rambles on._

_The confusion doesn’t end when she finishes, and instead, she’s greeted by Kendall twisting her arms around Logan._

“Getting in?” Jeff asks, as he steps into the open elevator and shakes Veronica from her haze. Logan and some girl are inside, and she knows that this situation is going to get uncomfortable very quickly. She looks at Logan briefly before getting in. Her mind wanders in the moments between Jeff talking about men fighting and crème brûlée delivery to their arrival at the elevator pool—anything to keep her mind from thinking about her very noticeable ex-boyfriend standing a few feet from her.

“Hi,” she says softly, trying not to sound as nervous as she is. There’s far too much energy in her body for this moment—she wasn’t prepared to run into him so soon, and especially not with a small kid by his side.

Shifting awkwardly in the small space, Veronica looks to her left to see Logan and the small girl hanging on his arm. _Just what I needed while working tonight._ A look to her right reveals Ratner staring at her blankly. It’s not like looking at either of them is going to help move the elevator any faster, so she looks straight ahead, willing time to pass for her escape.

 _The fish behind them look peaceful for once. Calm, tranquil fish contrast sharply with the writhing bodies underneath. The moans coming from the bed virtually punch Veronica in the stomach. The sounds draw her in, even as the pain of watching_ him _with her makes her sick._

 _Her hips buck against his, as she moans loudly._ Logan. Logan.

_He quiets her with a hard kiss, trying to keep her from calling out his name for the whole hotel to hear. Pulling her down as she continues to ride him, he moves his mouth off of hers and slowly moves it down her neck to her clavicle and finally to her breasts. She’s arching her back to allow him better access, and placing her well manicured red nails down his torso. Stopping at his hips, she presses one palm back up to his pecks, as the other slowly swirls around his back. She tosses her hair to the side, as if showing off for Veronica, and continues to rock against him. She’s panting again, and this time there’s nothing to keep her from the moan that escapes following a hard thrust from him._

“Hey,” he replies back.

Veronica looks over, before noticing what the smaller girl is wearing. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah. She was out of clothes,” he says blankly. Looking down at Heather, Logan sighs slightly, trying to not look at his ex.

“Oh.” She goes back to staring at the doors.

_She’s still panting, calling his name as she moves up and down. A second later, he’s flipped them over, and his back rises and falls as he pushes in and out of her._

_It takes Veronica a moment to realize she’s standing in the room with them. Never one for this much voyeurism, she can’t help but try to pace around the room instead of focusing on the couple on the bed._

_Madisons’s calling out his name again, and a moment later, he does the same._ Madison. _It leaves his lips, and Veronica’s heart breaks one more time._

The small girl next to Logan starts to nudge him, and Veronica tries to ignore it.

“It’s her! It’s her!” Veronica has to give the girl credit for being insistent, if lacking in tact.

Logan says something in the affirmative, and the girl continues to pester him. She thinks about saying something, but that would require the elevator ride to continue, which is something she desperately wants it NOT to do.

_His hands wrap protectively around her waist, as they fall into a lazy sleep. He’s smiling, something that Veronica has forgotten he could do, and it stares at her, haunting her more than the huge grin on Madison’s face does._

_Heading for the door, Veronica notices that there’s no door—she’s trapped in the room with_ them _. There’s no way for her to leave. Curling up against the wall, she drops to the floor, and hopes that neither of them wake up for any further activities._

“Excuse me, Miss Veronica.? Yeah, were you listening to Super Hits 98? ‘Cause there was this dedication…” There’s entirely too much pep in this girl’s voice, she thinks. The smaller girl is still holding onto Logan for dear life as she continues to wait for an answer.

“Yeah, I, um…” Unable to think of something else to say, Veronica hopes that the stammer will keep this girl away. Thoughts of the Space Elevator creep into Veronica’s brain—anything to get over this pain – this elevator ride – out of her mind. “Heard it,” she ends a second later. _The Universe is out to get me today. First Ratner and now this._

The small girl goes on about how Logan meant everything encapsulated in that shitty Nick Lachey song. Veronica tries to put on a slight smile for the girl’s sake as the whiny sounds keeping coming from the little girl.

Of course, Veronica can’t help but ignore the sappy lyrics that were meant to reassure her of Logan’s undying love in favor of her favorite dream sequence.

_The sound of the headboard against the wall wakes her up. Madison is back on top, rubbing her hands against Logan’s chest, using him for leverage. Veronica feels like she’s going to vomit, but the closest trashcan seems to be located right next to the head of the bed._

Trying to look away, Veronica is instead assaulted with Logan’s low moan as Madison bites at one of his nipples. The sound of hips bucking against each other is the last thing Veronica hears before….

“Ping!!!” The doors open, and Logan pushes the small girl out of the elevator.

Jeff looks over at her, but says nothing. The rest of the ride is quiet, and once they arrive at the lobby, Veronica bolts for the valet station and her car.

~*~

It’s days later, and there’s a new running nightmare in Veronica’s mind. One blonde replaced for another, and Veronica can’t help but wish that both of them would disappear.

Long gone is Madison’s bottle blonde, only now to be replaced by Parker’s obnoxious wig.

She sighs, and moves past Logan and Parker sitting together for the comfort of Wallace and some conversation about something other than Logan Echolls’ love life.


End file.
